


Friendship

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [20]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Friendship, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Crypto's friendships with some Legends are gone, that much he knows. But there are the others who still hang around him.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Friendship

_ “세상은 거친 곳입니다… 내가 왜 그렇게 바보입니까? (The world is a rough place… Why am I so stupid?)” _ After he made amends with Wattson, some of the other Legends didn’t believe what he said, thinking that he  _ made _ her be on his side again. It’s been a few days but there was still tension between him and his newfound friends. Friends he tried so hard to gain. That’s what led to him sitting on the stool by the bar in the shared kitchen back at the compound, his face in his hands. He’s just glad they finished building that damn artifact, that simulacrum had done some things back in her time, he knew. 

“Hey, Crypto! You mind helping me with this?” He was pulled from his thoughts by Mirage, who was standing in front of him wearing an apron that said ‘Kiss the Chef’ and holding a spoon out. 

“I was thinking, maybe we  _ have  _ been having too many pork chops lately and that we totally didn’t run out or anything.  _ Damn doc. _ Anyways! Do you mind giving this a taste test? My mom sent me a recipe for some Leviathan stew she used to make. I don’t wanna let everyone down with my tastebuds.” He smiled as he held out the spoon, watching Crypto’s reaction. The hacker let out a huff before leaning forward and stealing a taste. He reclined back while nodding his head in thought.

“Not bad, old man. Doesn’t Pathfinder know how to make Leviathan stew though?” That earned him a scoff before Mirage turned back to his task.

“Yeah, but he’s hanging out with the murder bot right now. They should be heading back from sparring soon enough.” They both heard the distinctive ding of the elevator and turned to look at the newcomers. As if summoned, the two robots emerged, strolling down the hall with Path being more chipper than usual.

“Thanks for training me, friend! That uppercut sure did a number, huh?”

“Yea, sure.” He saw Revenant rub his chin and move his head as if fixing his jaw. That garnered a look from the simulacrum, eyeing the hacker before taking a seat on the stool next to him. 

“Mind helping me with this? Pretty sure the MRVN knocked some bolts up in my head.” Rev leaned forward, pointing to his cranium. Crypto was hesitant at first but knew if he didn’t comply soon, he would be forced to. He sighed before moving his hands to grasp the faceplate and carefully removing it to begin his repairs. He could hear Path take a seat behind him and was curiously observing from over his shoulder.

“Oh dear, I do hope I didn’t cause any permanent damage.”

“I swear, if you did, I’ll do the same to you next time.” Revenant growled, feeling everything that was being done on him. He flinched as the hacker rearranged some parts that were lodged uncomfortably.

_ “죄송합니다. (Sorry.)” _ Crypto waited for the simulacrum to recover before continuing on with his task. Path’s attention was drawn away when he heard Mirage curse, recoiling from the pot.

“What seems to be the matter, Mirage?” Path got up and approached his other friend, the man had somehow gotten injured.

“Accid-ac-accide, I touched the pot!” He yelled in frustration, darting over to the sink and running the burn under cold water. Path had gone to the farthest cupboard, retrieving a bottle.

“Here we are. I believe this will assist with your injury.” He took Mirage’s hand and patted it dry with a towel, earning a grimace from the trickster. He continued with his task, taking the bottle and applying the medication on the area, Mirage sighing in relief.

“Thanks, buddy but, I didn’t need your help.” The trickster waved his hand around, trying to dry the medicine faster because no, he was not impatient.

“No problem, friend! Are you making Leviathan stew?” Path asked as he eyed the pot, the meat and ingredients moving in the bubbling liquid.

“My mom sent me her recipe, thought we could make something different for a change since you were away with Revenant.”

“Would you like some help? I know how to make the stew.” Path turned back to Mirage, the man shaking his head.

“Haha, no need! I got this under control, it’s in its final stages so should be done in a few more hours.”

“Okay!” Path walked back to the stools, the hacker motioning the MRVN to his side.

“Hold this.” Crypto nodded towards his hands that were holding the wires in place inside Revenant’s head. Path moved into position and once he secured the wires, Crypto went in with a screwdriver to tighten them down.

“Path, how do you keep your friends?” Crypto asked as he tightened another screw.

“Hmm, I usually try to be honest with everything I do. I think that’s how I have my friendships.”

“And you’re dreadfully honest to the bone.” Mirage remarked as he set the apron up and sat down next to them, watching the show. When everything was tied down, he waved the MRVN’s hands away before reattaching the faceplate.

“How is it?” The hacker asked as Revenant rolled his head.

“Better, I’m not thanking you.”

“Whatever.” Crypto swiveled his seat around, facing the pot on the stove. He knew if Revenant wasn’t honestly thankful, he wouldn’t have said anything.

The hacker drowned out the conversation the others were having because he knew he wasn’t involved. These people around him right now were the few friends that were on his side. Who knew how hard it was to make friends and how easy those friendships can break.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to indulge myself with some kind of Revfinder, even if it isn't the main plot of the story or that it's even a ship and just them going out to train. I wanted to do more Crypto and his broken friendships that he'll probably have after the quest. I wanted to include Korean so that it's obvious that he's kinda self monologuing. ALSO I have a story in mind after the challenge so can't wait to be able to build on that! I might be impatient and start writing it and see if I can get it polished for posting.  
> Feedback is beautiful! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
